


Going To The Beach

by NekoSama09



Series: Everyday with you [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Summer, The Miracles are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: The Miracles lovers are going to the beach since their boyfriends were busy.





	Going To The Beach

It was hot outside; everyone was drenched in sweat as they walk down the heated trail.

All were praying for rain as they crawl into the car that was waiting for them. The miracles lovers were ready for the beach.

Kagami was the one who suggested it, unfortunately, when he tried to invite kuroko; the smaller teen politely declined because He was busy. So in the end, he invited his other friends; which includes Himuro, Furihata, Takao, and Kasamatsu. The four of them were also not happy to be left out, Momoi was the only one not coming.

“You know, freak the miracles” Takao grins as he sat in the back of the car, “ they should just invite us to their stupid meeting” he continues with a pout. The other teens nodded in agreement “ they are so hopeless” furihata spoke while he took the seat next to Takao.

Finally, with all teens in the car, Kasamatsu drove away.

They were lucky that the beach wasn’t that far and arrived within an hour or so.

After finding a parking space, the teens hurriedly left the car. Everyone was eager to spend their day having fun. They started unpacking their belongings, Furihata helping Kagami with the food while Kasamatsu and himuro moved the surfboards off the roof.

“Damn! I can’t wait to swim!” Takao who finish unpacking the bags stared out at the horizon, watching the ocean waves shallow the sand until something caught his eye.

Leaning in, Takao noticed light blue hair with a matching pair of blue eyes “is that kuroko?!” the teen then blurted, causing Kagami to whipped his head toward the beach. All eyes landed on the small teen until they spotted other rainbow-colored teens. The five stood in silence until kasamatsu slams his hand on his car, “ those fuckers!”

Himuro frowns as he watches his boyfriend happily eat some candy, Furihata and Kagami felt hurt as they watch their boyfriends having a conversation in the corner, Takao glared at his boyfriend who was forced to play volleyball with Aomine and Momoi, and Kasamatsu was ready to murder his boyfriend who was flirting with a few girls. They felt sadden to be left out.

However, before anyone could do anything, the five were surrounded by college students. All were shocked and wondered when they appeared.

“Hey, do you want to hang out?” a tall blonde spoke, swinging his arm around Kagami. Two of the girls instantly cling to Himuro while Furihata and Takao were held by the waist by some guy. The last guy gives Kasamatsu a wink.

Before anyone of them could decline, the college students were lending them away.

“Holy shit” Kagami whispered, wondering how he and his friends are going to escape until the blonde guy hands trailed down to his bottom. The redhead tilted his head to the guy and was ready punch his face.

But he didn’t have the chance when a volleyball flew pass him and perfectly slams into the blonde face.

“Holy shit” Kagami shouted and was ready to help the blonde who was currently on the ground, but a hand stopped him. Turning around, Kagami paled “K-Kuroko!?”

In front of him were his very pissed off boyfriend and his very pissed off rainbow friends “ Holy shit.”

Murasakibara moved first and peeled the two girls away. He forced a sloppy kiss onto himuro, showing who himuro belongs too.

Kise glared daggers at the offended hand that was on his senpai shoulder, “ better take that off or I'll rip it off” he grins. Kise then watched in satisfaction as the guy backpedal away.

Aomine and Momoi had to hold onto Kuroko who looks like he wanted to comment murder. The blonde on the floor trembles at Kuroko wrath.

Midorima and Akashi both shared a disgusted look as they stare at the man who held their boyfriends waists, “I’m sorry but kouki does not belong to you, if you want to live then leave” akashi smiles devilishly, before midorima spoke “ today lucky item is a wimp, do you want me to try it out on you?”

Both teens admitted a terrifying aura causing the guy to instantly put some distance between Furihata and Takao.

‘Who the hell are these terrifying rainbow demons!!!!’ The college group mentally shouted before running for their lives.

Kagami and the rest were going to thank their lovers until they noticed the miracles expressions. Then miracles were waiting for them to explain themselves, waiting for an excuse for them to be forgiven.

Furihata knew this and felt anger rise inside him. He just wants to hang out with his friends and has every right to swim or play volleyball because the miracles were doing that too. And now he was supposed to apologize because someone flirted with him.Takao had come to the same mindset and scowled; even Kagami and himuro was upset by their lover's behavior.

“ First of all, we weren’t cheating. Second of all, we have everything right to be here” Furihata glared at his red boyfriend, putting a hand on his hip to show his sass. Kasamatsu sends a glare of his own, “ we just came to have fun. You guys look like you were having a blast, so fuck off” crossing his arms, he sends kise one last glare.

“ Yeah, you didn’t invite us, so we aren’t inviting you” Kagami pointed a finger at kuroko, “ Now if you excuse us, we have a play date to go too” himuro added before locking arms with Kagami. The five teens decided to leave their speechless miracles lovers before Takao turned around, “ and your volleyball sucks, Shin-Chan!”


End file.
